Cherry's Adventures of Justice League War
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In an alternate universe, Atticus is an orphan who is undercover as the superhero known as Sayia Man. One night, a strange force from something or someone known as Darksied invades the city and involves superheroes known as Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, and even Batman. Cherry decides to help her friend as Lady Gothika, and they all form an alliance together.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in a dark city in an alternate dimension, but unlike the other dimensions, in this dimension, Atticus was an actual orphan as his family wasn't alive and was on his own as he didn't want to cause trouble for his best friend, Cherry as he had powers like Superman. We soon see him walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets. Cherry opened the window as she looked around before seeing him and wondered if she could go see him or not, they were pretty close friends after all. She soon saw a shadow of something flying and where it was going towards him.

"There's nothing on, but news..." A man's voice said.

"No doubt," The woman's voice replied. "There's even abductions in Gotham City."

Cherry looked back before she climbed out the window and went to go after Atticus. Atticus seemed to not notice she was coming as he was still going straight.

"I wish I had someone..." Atticus sighed to himself as he looked depressed and forlorn.

The rest of the night, he kept on hearing about what happened in Gotham City.

"Hmm... Gotham..." Atticus hummed to himself. "Looks like they even need help." He soon looked around before going into a phone booth.

* * *

Cherry stared out the window as her parents watched the news before she glanced toward them as they talked about what was going on in Gotham City which seemed to make her feel even worse. Atticus began to change in the phone booth without anyone there and soon came out as his superhero alter ego that he would always become to save the day as. Cherry's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes and did a double take. Atticus soon put his helmet on, completing his superhero outfit before flying off. Cherry then passed out slightly.

"Come on, Cherry, time for bed," Michelle told her daughter before seeing her daughter knocked out. "Baby?"

"Is she ready for bed?" Bud asked.

"I'll take her to bed," Michelle replied as she helped Cherry up to her room. "She must be so exhausted with this news about abductions and chaos," she said. "I just hope who or whatever has been causing these abductions and chaos, doesn't come for us."

"I'm sure it won't come for any of us." Bud said as he placed Cherry under her covers.

"Atticus..." Cherry muttered.

"She must be worried about him." Michelle said.

"We'll look for him in the morning." Bud decided.

The couple agreed before they closed the door and let their daughter get some rest, and they soon went into their own bedroom.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Atticus, as his superhero alter ego Saiya Man..._**

Sayia Man wandered the streets until he flew up in the sky due to having special powers that he tried to keep hidden from the other citizens of town, and where he soon heard a woman screaming for help with his super-hearing.

"Looks like a certain somebody has a certain job to do." Atticus told himself before zipping to the woman in danger, and where he saw that the woman was being kidnapped by the same thing that tried to kidnap him. "You again?!"

The woman struggled as the dark shadow was escaping with her. Saiya Man soon saw something glowing green coming towards them.

"All right, you wanna dance?" A certain hero smirked. "Let's dance."

"Green Lantern?" Sayia Man asked himself.

"You must be the new hero called Saiya Man." Green Lantern said.

"Sir, yes, sir," Sayia Man saluted. "Now, we have a woman to save."

"I'm on it." Green Lantern replied as he sent out a green aura around the captives which morphed into a roaring dragon.

"Whoa." Saiya Man said.

"Your move, precious." Green Lantern smirked to the shadow.

The woman struggled and whimpered until she was lifted above the shadow's head and thrown to die by falling into the city. Saiya Man soon flew down at super-speed. The woman screamed and soon stopped as Sayia Man caught her by the ankle.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I got you." Sayia Man comforted the civilian.

"And by catching me by the ankle is supposed to keep me from falling, how?" The woman asked.

"Hey, I did what I could," Sayia Man replied before flying up to a roof and settled her down. "Ah, much better."

"Heh, that kid's not half bad." Green Lantern smirked.

"And if you want to know how you're going to get down from here; try using the stairs." Saiya Man told the woman before flying off.

"Gee, thanks." The woman huffed and rolled her eyes.

Sayia Man soon flew into the sky and was soon joined by Green Lantern.

"Now, where did my creepy crawly get to?" Green Lantern asked himself.

"Need some help finding him?" Saiya Man asked Green Lantern.

"Thanks, kid, but I think you should leave this to the professionals." Green Lantern replied.

"Really?" Sayia Man deadpanned slightly.

"Okay, where is he then?" Green Lantern asked.

"Right behind you." Sayia Man replied.

Green Lantern soon turned around to see he was right.

"Allow me to help." Sayia Man smiled as he then went toward the creature and Green Lantern.

CRASH!

"Oops..." Sayia Man winced as they crashed into the food sign. "Sorry."

Green Lantern groaned as Sayia Man flew down beside him and they both saw that their new enemy made it through the flames thanks to his high-tech armor.

"High-tech armor, huh?" Green Lantern commented.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Saiya Man said.

The strange force soon grabbed both of Sayia Man and Green Lantern.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Green Lantern glared before getting beaten.

Saiya Man soon punched the strange force before it could do anything.

"Well, that kid's stronger than I gave credit for." Green Lantern had to admit.

Saiya Man kept on fighting the strange force until it breathed fire and was unsuccessful in burning him.

* * *

Soon enough, a certain Dark Knight swung in by rope and kicked away the strange force. "What were you doing at the docks?" He interrogated. "I want answers!"

"Batman?" Saiya Man asked.

The strange force then tried to breathe fire on Batman and he soon ran off to avoid the burns.

"Nice try, Dragon Face." Sayia Man smirked at the strange force.

The strange force snarled at him then.

"Kid, you should go home, this is no safe place to play." Batman told Sayia Man.

"Trust me, I can handle anything this dragon face freak has to throw at me." Saiya Man said.

"Get out of here." Batman replied.

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch this!" Sayia Man said as he decided to show Batman what he could do like he had done with Green Lantern earlier, in which was his ability of flight and super-speed and even included his super-breath.

"Incoming!" Green Lantern's voice called out before making a train come down to run over the strange force, and which it go hit by the upcoming green glowing train.

"Good one, Green Lantern!" Sayia Man laughed.

Batman soon climbed up from the roof and then met with Green Lantern.

"Batman?" Green Lantern asked the Dark Knight. "You're real?"

"Turn it off." Batman groaned from the bright green light.

"Why should he?" Saiya Man asked.

"He should turn off the damn light before they see us." Batman huffed.

"Before who sees us?" Green Lantern asked. His question was soon answered as search lights were shined on them from helicopters.

'This is Gotham PD!' A man over a speaker announced. 'Put your hands in the air! Put your hands in the air!'

"Aw, come on!" Sayia Man groaned.

"They don't like us much." Green Lantern muttered.

"The world's afraid of us." Batman nodded.

The strange force soon stood up and was now going to take off flying. Sayia Man looked over while Green Lantern and Batman talked and he then pushed both of them out of the way as the strange force breathed fire.

"That was close." Saiya Man sighed.

* * *

The strange force soon ran down the roof and jumped out to glide among the helicopters.

"Take your glow stick and go home," Batman told Green Lantern. "Gotham's mine!"

"And you think you can take on something that breathes fire?" Saiya Man asked the Dark Knight.

"Let a real hero handle this." Batman replied as he reached into his utility belt.

Saiya Man soon sighed before flying off after the strange force. Batman and Green Lantern then came with him.

"Okay, no fighting, guys!" Sayia Man told the two heroes. "I may be a kid, but I think I'm more mature than you!"

"But aren't you a teenager?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes, but I'm more than that," Sayia Man huffed. That's why I'm Sayia Man, not Sayia Boy."

The three heroes soon went back to focusing on the strange force. They used all their abilities to their advantage as the cars drove down the busy intersection.

 _'Whatever this thing is, it's smart.'_ Saiya Man thought to himself.

The people panicked slightly as the heroes tried to stop the strange force. Saiya Man began to try to get the strange force far away from the people.

"Kid, go home!" Batman and Green Lantern told Sayia Man.

"NO!" Sayia Man replied. "Besides, I don't _have_ a home to go to!"

Batman and Green Lantern looked to each other slightly as they didn't see that answer coming.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time to leave town or you're going to the moon!" Sayia Man threatened the strange force.

The strange force seemed to ignore him and went into the sewers. Sayia Man glared and decided to follow him while Green Lantern and Batman stayed where they were for right now.

"I didn't see that answer coming." Green Lantern said.

"Okay, kid, you can get him later." Batman told Sayia Man, holding him back.

"I am not a kid, I am a teen!" Sayia Man glared.

"Right, right, sorry, but you really proved us wrong," Batman replied. "You definitely aren't a normal kid."


	2. Chapter 2

They soon went through the sewers to try and find the strange force.

"Come out, come out, whatever you are." Sayia Man glared on the way down before turning around to see that he had some company.

"You're not going to stop this thing on your own." Green Lantern said.

"And were going to help you." Batman added.

"Alright, but shouldn't I first know who you two are when you're not in your superhero outfits?" Saiya Man said as he was about to use his X-Ray vision to see what they looked like behind their masks.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves, kid!" Green Lantern smiled nervously, but then, he seemed to change into an ordinary man after his green glow went away. "Aw, man." He frowned in dismay.

"Interesting..." Sayia Man said before looking to the Dark Knight. "And now your turn." Before Batman could object, Saiya Man used his X-Ray vision and saw who he was under the mask. "No way!"

"Now you know..." Batman sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you guys really are." Sayia Man promised as he dreamed of becoming a superhero himself in the future once he would get older.

"And you can give Green Lantern back his ring," Saiya Man said before looking to the now powered down Green Lantern. "By the way, who are you when you're not Green Lantern?"

"Hal Jordan." Green Lantern pouted and crossed his arms as he revealed to be in a brown jumpsuit like a janitor.

Batman soon gave Hal Jordan back his lantern ring.

"Does it work on concentration?" Sayia Man asked.

"What makes you say that?" Green Lantern replied.

"It doesn't seem to have any buttons or switches." Sayia Man shrugged.

"Well, you're right." Green Lantern said.

Sayia Man smiled.

"How'd you figure that out?" Green Lantern asked.

"You weren't concentrating." Batman smirked.

Saiya Man soon looked around with his X-Ray vision to see if he could find where the strange force was. The strange force took out a machine from its chest and slammed it against the wall, activating it as Green Lantern and Batman followed Sayia Man.

* * *

"That's a bomb!" Green Lantern glared once he saw what the machine was.

"We have to deactivate it before it blows." Saiya Man said.

"Guys, wait!" Batman tried to stop them as they went toward the strange force.

"For Darksied." The strange force snarled before glaring at the incoming heroes.

"Who?" Saiya Man asked out of confusion.

KABOOM!

"Whoa!" Saiya Man winced.

Green Lantern brought out a safe for protection.

Sayia Man shuddered until he looked up and around to find himself safe with Batman and Green Lantern. "Whew!" he then smiled to Green Lantern. "Quick thinking, GL."

"It helps." Green Lantern smiled back.

Saiya Man soon used his X-ray vision to see if the coast was clear. Green Lantern was about to open the hatch to get out with him and Batman.

"That strange thing is gone, but the bomb is still there." Saiya Man said.

"That's not good." Batman commented.

Once they escaped the safe, Green Lantern shined his ring towards the bomb.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Butler residence..._**

"Atticus, look out!" Cherry called out as Atticus kept going until the dark shadow kept following the boy.

"What do you want?" He asked the dark shadow who was silent.

The shadow soon reached out and grabbed him to take him away.

"Hey, let go of me before I make you!" Atticus demanded.

The shadow ignored him and kept carrying him.

"Help!" Cherry called out. "My best friend's been taken!"

Atticus soon elbowed the shadow in the gut, getting himself free before grabbing him by his wings and started spinning him around like a tornado before sending him flying. Cherry bit her nails nervously.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked as he saw his best friend. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh! Uh, Atticus!" Cherry replied. "I was just looking for my glasses."

"And you left them out here?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, yeah." Cherry replied.

Atticus then made it look like he was going to poke Cherry in the eyes only to touch her glasses.

"Oh, they're on my face." Cherry grinned nervously.

"Why are you really out here?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sighed as she had to be honest. "I saw something chasing you and I was worried that you were gonna get in trouble."

"I can take care of myself." Atticus said.

"Yeah, well, so can I." Cherry huffed.

"Says the girl who always relies on me to save her butt." Atticus glared.

"Not _always_." Cherry crossed her arms.

"Cherry, go home." Atticus replied.

"I'm not going until I see what you're up to." Cherry retorted.

"I'm just going to stay at the old abandoned building." Atticus said.

"I'll go with you." Cherry replied.

"No, Cherry, you're going home," Atticus replied. "Nobody wants me around, but you have a family."

"Why don't you stay with my family?" Cherry offered. "You know we have a spare room... You always sleep in it whenever you come over for the night."

"Yes, but I can't stay with you and your family." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Cherry replied.

"Good night, Cherry, maybe I'll see you later." Atticus told her before walking off in the darkness.

Cherry couldn't just stand by and let her best friend be alone so she decided to try and follow him, but it was just a dream from what happened before Atticus became Sayia Man.

* * *

Cherry soon yelled out and woke up while panting and looked around before looking out the window and she wrapped herself in her blanket. "Atticus is out there... I have to help him before he does something that gets him killed." She soon went and got herself dressed and ready to go searching for her best friend.

Bud and Michelle were still talking as Cherry snuck out of the house to check on Atticus, and where she began to make her way through the city to try and find him before finding herself now in a crowd as they were making their way to The White House. The crowd buzzed all around.

Cherry tried to excuse and pardon herself as she came through the crowd as they were crowding. "MOVE IT!" she snapped as she soon got impatient very quickly. She soon saw why they all were gathered there as a man had a dummy that looked like the famous heroine Wonder Woman being hanged.

"This freak cost over $100,000,000 in property damage!" The man told the crowd as he stood up from a car as the crowd was rioting. "Who's gonna pay for that? Us regular people, that's who!"

"Hey, you leave Wonder Woman alone!" Cherry glared.

Everyone in the crowd seemed to glare at her for defending Wonder Woman.

* * *

A woman soon came out to stop all the madness which made them all gasp and silence themselves.

"Wonder Woman?!" Cherry gasped. "Oh, my gosh, it's really her..."

"I am Diana of Paradise Island," The woman introduced herself before drawing out her sword. "Tell me who you speak of and by Zeus, they will feel my steel."

Cherry had a funny feeling about the man with the Wonder Woman dummy being hanged.

"You gathered to protest me?" Diana asked the man.

"I'm not apart of this, Miss Wonder Woman, really I'm not," Cherry loyally told the woman. "I was just looking for my brother," The perky goth then realized what she had just said. "Friend! I meant to say friend!" She then told her.

"Sounded like you said brother." Diana replied.

"Slipped my mind," Cherry made up before glaring at the man with the dummy. "What is your problem with Wonder Woman?"

"She's a freak!" The man glared back.

"That's not very nice!" Cherry huffed.

"Okay, you want the truth?" The man scoffed. "She swings that sword with a smile and she scares normal people, and she dresses like a whore!"

The crowd then agreed while glaring at Cherry and Wonder Woman.

"That's not true!" Cherry glared.

"Speaking of truth..." Diana replied before she took out a certain golden lasso and latched it around the man on top of her car. "This is not your truth, the lasso compels you!"

"Now tell us the truth." Cherry smirked.

"I cross-dress in a Wonder Woman outfit," The man admitted. "It makes me feel powerful."

"Wow." Cherry said.

Diana smirked to that and admitted that her own outfit made her feel powerful.

 _'I have no way to respond to what that man said.'_ Cherry thought herself.

A man soon came to Diana's side to remind her that they needed to see The President.

"Yes, off to see this President you speak of." Diana nodded.

'Now I have to find Atticus.' Cherry thought to herself.

"Would you like to join us?" Diana invited Cherry.

"Oh, um... Sure." Cherry said.

Diana smiled to her and allowed her along.

"Where are you, Atticus?" Cherry whispered before going with the woman of Paradise Island.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile back with Atticus/Saiya Man..._**

A green jet was flying into the city of Metropolis with Green Lantern, Sayia Man, and Batman inside of it and they soon landed.

"Superman's close," Batman told the others as he took out a device. "I've been tracking his flight path."

"He should be here any second now." Saiya Man said.

Green Lantern scoffed at the mention of Superman being tracked.

"Here he comes." Batman told the others.

Something fast soon flew past them. There was then crashing in the buildings.

"First one to the building is-" Green Lantern was about to challenge before he soon saw that Saiya Man and Batman were already on their way there.

"Ugh... I really hate those guys." Green Lantern scoffed before going after them.

Saiya Man and Batman soon landed in front of the building.

"Wait here, I've got this," Green Lantern told them before sealing them up. "No offense, but you'd just get in the way."

"He's all yours." Saiya Man smirked as he knew that Superman wouldn't be easy for Green Lantern to beat.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Green Lantern smirked smugly. "Green Lantern kicks Superman's ass, TMZ's got the video."

"Not if Superman kicks his first." Sayia Man chuckled to himself.

Batman and Sayia Man stayed put only for Green Lantern to have a series of misfortunes, and where after a while, he was soon sent flying out towards the two heroes.

"So, how was Superman?" Sayia Man asked as he filed his nails.

ZOOM!

"Oh, there he is." Sayia Man then said once Superman zipped toward Batman.

"So, what can you do?" Superman smirked at Batman as he lifted him by his shirt collar.

Batman took out his switchblade knife and sliced it to make Superman let go of him before he tucked and rolled away. Superman just smirked as he could feel some fun coming along. Batman soon threw down some smoke bombs.

"I can still see you." Superman said as he came from the smoke.

Batman turned around to use his grappling hook only for Superman to zip behind him and grab the hook and crush it in his hand.

"The creature that attacked me had one of those boxes you have," Superman told Sayia Man and Batman before he took a second look at Sayia Man. "Aren't you a little young to be a superhero?"

"I'm a teenager and I've been doing fine for a few months." Saiya Man glared.

"So I see," Superman chuckled before he grabbed an incoming Baterang without looking behind him. "A friend of yours, I assume?"

The Baterang seemed to have a blinking red light on it before exploding in the Man of Steel's face.

"Looks like that was too fast for you." Sayia Man smirked to Superman. He soon saw that the explosive Baterang didn't seem to faze the Man of Steel. He smiled nervously and then zipped off.

Superman looked up and used his laser vision as Batman began to escape. Batman soon landed and used his taser against Superman, but it would be no use.

"Bats, mind if I fight him off from here on?" Saiya Man asked as he arrived at the Dark Knight's side.

"Be my guest." Batman huffed.

Saiya Man nodded to him before charging at Superman at super-speed and where the force was strong enough to crash into the house through the support beams. Batman did a double take at that.

"Try this on for size!" Sayia Man taunted Superman at first.

"Not bad, kid." Superman said before charging/flying at him.

The two of them continued to go at it until some glowing green pieces of metal hit the Man of Steel. Green Lantern glared at Superman as he had enough of him right now, and where the glowing green chains that he thought up soon tied up around the Man of Steel, thinking he had him now.

"Chains?" Superman scoffed at the Green Lantern. "You're funny."

"He's gonna blow!" Sayia Man called out as Superman began to stretch to break out of the chains.

Saiya Man soon charged at him while flying. The chains soon broke and Green Lantern concealed himself for protection.

"We won't stop him," Batman said. "He's pissed off; we have to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Green Lantern scoffed. "I think we should let the kid handle him."

* * *

Saiya Man now had Superman held in a bear hug.

"Let go of me." Superman replied.

"Nope," Sayia Man shook his head before smirking. "Why don't ya break out?"

Superman began to grunt as he started to break free. Sayia Man smirked. Batman and Green Lantern were surprised, though in a slight pleasant way against Superman. The two of them continued to fight until Saiya Man tied him up with some materiel from space that seemed to be strong enough to hold the Man of Steel still. Sayia Man whistled innocently as he was successful in handling Superman on his own, showing he wasn't just some kid. Superman began to grunt as he struggled to get free. Sayia Man just stood there.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

"I'm Saiya Man." Saiya Man smirked.

Superman scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why heroes have to fight each other," Sayia Man said as he looked all around him. "We all wanna save innocents, don't we?"

Superman soon used his X-ray vision to see what Saiya Man's secret identity was under his helmet.

"Hey!" Sayia Man pouted as he was a young teenage boy.

"Okay, so I don't know your identity." Superman said.

"I'm more than just a kid." Sayia Man replied.

"Good thinking, Sayia Man." Batman said.

"Finally," Sayia Man smiled before narrowing his eyes. "Now, about that bomb..."

"That's a bomb?" Superman asked.

"That strange force was using one in the sewers," Sayia Man explained. "So, we might need your help to try and find it or one of them."

"Well, I guess you've twisted my arms enough, I guess I can work with you." Superman decided.

"Great." Saiya Man said before getting him free from the material.

"Nice thinking using the material to hold me still, who taught you how to fight?" Superman asked.

"I taught myself." Saiya Man said.

"Really?" Superman replied. "What about your parents?"

"I never met them; they died when I was a baby." Saiya Man frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Superman sympathized. "It's hard not knowing about who you came from."

"It's okay and as for my powers, well, I know this may sound crazy, but the gods gave them to me." Saiya Man said.

"The gods?" Superman replied.

"Yeah," Saiya Man said. "A fortune teller told me so and I'm not meaning one of those fake ones, a real fortune teller."

"Fascinating," Superman replied. "It's like you came from a whole other world."

"That's how I've felt," Sayia Man replied. "I felt like I was alone in the world, and then I met a certain someone, for their own protection though, I won't reveal their name."

"Smart." Superman said.

"Without knowing them, I probably would've gone insane." Sayia Man nodded.

"It sounds with the powers you have you might need someone like a father or a mentor or both to help you through some tough times." Superman said.

"Believe me, I've been looking." Sayia Man sighed softly.

* * *

Batman had an idea of who would be perfect for Saiya Man's father and mentor and where it involved with the four of them splitting up into two groups.

"Hello?" Green Lantern cut in, ruining the moment. "We've got work to do, guys?"

"We'll be right there." Superman rolled his eyes to him.

"How's about we split into two teams to search more ground?" Batman suggested.

"Okay, then who goes with you, Spooky?" Green Lantern asked as he felt like he couldn't be alone with the Dark Knight.

"You'll be coming with me while Saiya Man goes with Superman." Batman said.

"Great..." Green Lantern muttered.

"Let's just work together like the kid says, all right?" Batman glared.

"Fine." Green Lantern groaned.

"Come on, son, you can come with me." Superman told Sayia Man.

Superman and Saiya Man soon flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cherry, you've been quiet in there, are you okay?" Michelle asked as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

There was no response and Michelle couldn't even hear her daughter snoring.

"Cherry?" Michelle asked, starting to panic.

Bud walked toward the door and knocked, but waited. Michelle and Bud worried and opened the door to their daughter's bedroom and the bed seemed to be empty.

"Cherry's missing!" Michelle panicked.

Bud rushed to the phone and quickly dialed a number for help.

"Oh, she could be lost, alone, and scared." Michelle said.

"I'll call somebody." Bud decided with a worried frown, though he was a lot stronger than his wife.

* * *

Cherry was not lost or alone or scared as she was now with Wonder Woman and the president.

"Best behavior, all right?" Wonder Woman reminded Cherry.

"Yes, ma'am," Cherry replied, and she soon saw where they all were going. "It must be hard, ma'am," The perky goth said to Wonder Woman on the way. "To take the crap that others give you."

"You learn to block it all out when you're my age." Wonder Woman coaxed.

Both of them soon joined the president in an airplane.

"Mr. President." Wonder Woman greeted as she shook hands.

"Ah, yes, come with me, uh, where'd this kid come from?" The President replied.

"She's with me, and if you don't want her here, then you can't have me here." Wonder Woman firmly replied.

"Awesome, Wonder Woman just defended me!" Cherry beamed.

"She can come with then." The President said.

"Much obliged." Wonder Woman nodded.

The two then went with The President to discuss certain matters.

 _'I can't believe this actually happening.'_ Cherry thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Wonder Woman and the President talked with each other while Cherry sat and waited politely, and where she didn't seem to mind waiting as she was actually with the Amazonian Warrior Heroine and The President of the United States. There was soon chaos going on in the outside world as Cherry glanced out the window as Superman worked with Sayia Man and Green Lantern worked with Batman to get to the bottom of this mess, and there were even more strange forces outside more than ever.

"Where are these things coming from?!" Sayia Man complained. "They're like aliens or something!"

"If they could talk, we'd be able to find out who's sending them." Superman said.

"There must be someway we can find out," Sayia Man replied, and he then suddenly soon remembered what the first strange force said. "Darkseid..." He muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Superman asked him.

"That's what the first strange force thing said, Darkseid." Saiya Man said.

"Do you know what that means?" Superman replied.

"I'm not sure; it's probably who sent them or where they're from." Saiya Man said.

"Who could this Darkseid be though?" Superman replied.

"That is what I must find out," Sayia Man said, sounding like a detective now. "But right now, we have to fight off as many of these things as we can."

"Good boy." Superman agreed.

* * *

The two then fought off the strange forces together like a father and son bonding over a sport. One of the strange forces was about to attack Superman from behind.

"Superman, behind you!" Sayia Man yelped before he soon shot the strange force with a blast from his right hand.

Superman glanced over and moved which then blasted the dark force.

"Haha, gotcha!" Sayia Man smirked.

"How did you do that?" Superman asked while pointing to Saiya Man's right hand before back handing a strange force that was behind him.

"I call it a hidden power." Sayia Man replied as he and Superman fought together, and the two soon continued to bond over this together.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile, back with Wonder Woman and Cherry..._**

Cherry popped her lips and licked her mouth a bit. "I'm craving something sweet," She soon saw a food cart coming to her. "Mm... Is there any ice cream?" She wondered as she came toward the cart.

The man pushing the cart soon showed her ice cream.

"Ooh, strawberry!" Cherry beamed.

Wonder Woman soon came beside her with a small smile. "I see you have a sweet tooth for strawberry ice cream." She smiled.

"Well, it's one of my weaknesses..." Cherry smiled back sheepishly. "Especially cookies and creme."

"You're young, so I understand." Wonder Woman smiled.

Cherry blushed bashfully before she and Wonder Woman each got their own cones, and where they both enjoyed the sweet dairies together until there was a problem. The man soon came to see Wonder Woman as they had their ice cream.

"I'm a little busy right now." Wonder Woman told him.

"Could you excuse us, Cherry?" The man asked the perky goth before going to talk with the woman in private. "You can't walk out like that, Diana. You're a political envoy."

 _'He's only thinking of what the public will like her to wear.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"I am a warrior." Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes.

"With responsibilities," The man reminded. "Besides, I happen to know where they make the best homemade ice cream in DC. If you're interested..."

"But what about what feels comfortable for her?" Cherry asked as she added herself in.

"For a young girl, Cherry is quite wise." Wonder Woman approved.

 _'I knew my response would appease Wonder Woman.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

There was then people screaming and the strange force was now attacking The White House.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"There, my true responsibility: Combat," Wonder Woman replied. "Leave them to me."

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry replied.

Wonder Woman drew out her sword and soon stormed toward the strange forces while Cherry stayed put since she didn't have any superpowers.

 _'Sure wish that I could be like her.'_ The perky goth thought to herself.

Wonder Woman grunted and yelled as she fought against the strange forces an even used her lasso to whip them all around.

* * *

After a while, they were soon in a private plane.

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your way now." Cherry said to Wonder Woman.

"No way, you're with me now!" Wonder Woman encouraged her.

Cherry smiled as she felt very happy, the happiest she had been in a very long time. The plane soon took off with them. Cherry looked out the window to keep an eye out for more strange forces.

"You'll need a new name if you're gonna be with me." Wonder Woman decided.

"New name?" Cherry asked before realizing that she had a feeling she knew why Wonder Woman said that.

"This might be a temporary thing, but it would be best for your safety," Wonder Woman replied. "What best suits your personality?"

"I'm a bit of a goth..." Cherry shrugged.

"I can work with that." Wonder Woman said.

"It's an acquired taste, just don't call me an Emo," Cherry replied. "They're totally different things. Conformists just don't get it."

"It's okay, I don't call people names they're not okay with." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh, thanks, I guess you know how it feels." Cherry replied.

"You have no idea." Wonder Woman flashed a supportive smile.

Cherry smiled back as the heroine understood how she felt. Wonder Woman smiled back. After a moment of silence, there was then something outside on one of the wings.

"Uh, I hate to quote The Twilight Zone, but there's something on the wing of the plane, and it looks more like of those strange force things." Cherry told Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman looked with her.

"Should we stop the plane?" Cherry asked.

"That would be unwise since we're up in the air." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, we can't just sit here while your plane gets destroyed!" Cherry replied.

"And that's why I'm going to fight off these creatures." Wonder Woman said.

Cherry cringed nervously.

"You stay safe," Wonder Woman told her. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be with The President." Cherry said.

"Best behavior, little lady." Wonder Woman told her.

* * *

Cherry nodded and soon hummed in thought about becoming her very own superhero. While Wonder Woman went to handle the strange forces, Cherry was with The President.

"You seem to be far from home." The President told Cherry.

"I sorta ran away, looking for my friend." Cherry explained.

"Kind of dangerous without a parent with you." The President said.

"I'll be fine," Cherry replied. "They won't notice anyway."

"You sure?" The President asked.

"Totally." Cherry reassured.

"You don't seem to mind." The President told her.

"Eh, I'm used to being alone." Cherry shrugged modestly.

The sound of the door being torn off was soon heard along with the sound of wind. Cherry yelled out as she felt scared by that. And where one of the strange forces entered in.

"Get away from me, get away!" Cherry glared as she tried to fight the strange force on her own.

The strange force was about to grab her.

"HELP!" Cherry yelled out before kicking away the strange force and backing away and she held out her hands as they seemed to glow purple and white at first before the force from her energy came out and pushed away the strange force.

"I did not see that coming." The President said.

Cherry blinked and then looked over. "What just happened?"

"It's like you had some kind of energy." The President replied.

Cherry blinked and looked to the tips of her fingers, and where some sparkles of magic was coming out of them. "What is this, magic?" Cherry asked herself. "But... It can't be... Magic isn't real."

"I think we better get going." The President suggested.

Cherry looked to him and they soon did just that as Wonder Woman fought the strange forces which possibly came from another planet, and where they were now in the cargo hold of the plane.

"Wonder Woman, what are those things?!" Cherry cried out.

"I'm not sure, but they keep coming." Wonder Woman said.

"You could use some help..." Cherry replied before looking to her hands again. "Hmm... I wonder."

"Well, if you can help, I guess you could join me in battle." Wonder Woman said.

"W-What?" Cherry replied. "Me? Really?"

"Of course," Wonder Woman smiled. "You seem to have the makings of a true hero, especially with your worry and dedication to this one you call Atticus."

"He's my best friend and is kind of like a brother to me." Cherry said.

"Join me, Cherry," Wonder Woman invited. "We'll work together to find your friend."

"Alright, let's do it." Cherry accepted.

Wonder Woman and Cherry shook hands before they smirked to each other and began to work together, and where they were a great team as they fought any strange forces that would try to harm The President.

"Let me take you out first." Cherry smirked.'

"Why you first?" A strange force snarled.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why," Cherry smirked before defeating in some ways than none as she seemed to have her own magic which made her very curious. "This can't be magic... Magic isn't real..."

"But magic is real." Wonder Woman said.

"It can't be real," Cherry replied. "I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago."

"Then explain how my magic lasso makes anyone tell the truth?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Manipulation." Cherry replied.

Wonder Woman knew that it would take time to convince Cherry how real magic was, but now wasn't the right time. Cherry and Wonder Woman continued to work together like Atticus was with Superman, even though Cherry thought he had gone missing, and where the plane was soon now going down.

"We seem to make a great team." Wonder Woman told Cherry in approval.

"I must've been holding back." Cherry smiled to herself.

The two of them really were a great team.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, the plane seemed to now to stop falling.

"Hey, we're not crash falling anymore." Cherry told Wonder Woman.

"Well, whatya know?" Wonder Woman replied.

"What's going on?" The President asked.

"We should go to the pilot and find out." Cherry said.

Wonder Woman agreed.

"Mr. Pilot? Mr. Pilot!" Cherry called out as she came to see the pilot. "What's going on?"

"You better take a look on the screen." The pilot told them.

Cherry and Wonder Woman looked to each other before looking to the screen, and where they saw Superman and Saiya Man fighting off the strange forces with their strength and heat vision while one of them held the plane with one hand.

"That almost reminds me of Atticus..." Cherry whispered to herself about Sayia Man.

"Thank Gods." Wonder Woman murmured about Superman.

* * *

"You sure you can still hold that?" Superman asked Saiya Man.

"I'm alright." Saiya Man said.

"Okay, let me know if you need any help." Superman replied as he fought against the strange forces.

"Thank you, sir." Sayia Man smiled.

One of the wheels soon came out with Wonder Woman and Cherry holding onto it.

"Oh, snap!" Cherry yelped.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Wonder Woman smiled to her encouragingly.

"You got it." Cherry said as she held on tight to the wheel.

"You're strong." Sayia Man smirked to Wonder Woman.

"I know," Wonder Woman smirked back. "You seem young to be a hero."

"Thanks," Saiya Man said before seeing the way Superman was glaring out of jealousy. "It's not what it looks like!"

"It better not be!" Superman glared at Sayia Man.

"It's not, I swear!" Sayia Man told him.

Superman soon started to beat up more strange forces to show how strong he was to Wonder Woman.

"Not bad." Wonder Woman told him.

"Thanks." Superman replied.

* * *

Cherry looked down to Sayia Man and he seemed to look right back at her as Superman and Wonder Woman talked. "Atticus, is that you?" she then asked.

Sayia Man looked around. "I don't know anyone named Atticus, but he sounds cool."

Cherry flattened her eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Atticus gave in.

"I saw you change into your superhero outfit and fly off." Cherry said.

Atticus smiled sheepishly while she just smirked.

"That's a good look for ya." Cherry had to admit.

"Thanks, but you have to keep my secret identity a well secret." Atticus said.

"Who would I tell anyway?" Cherry scoffed. "You're the only person I talk to other than my parents."

"That's true." Atticus nodded out of agreement.

Cherry and Atticus soon shared a tender smile together as they knew that they could always trust each other, no matter what.

Atticus soon set the plane down to its destination.

Cherry came out safely then. "Any more of those freaks?"

"Ah, you saw those too, huh?" Atticus replied.

"Yep," Cherry nodded. "And get this, something purple came out of my hands."

"Purple?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it looked like fairy dust like in those cartoons we used to watch." Cherry explained.

"So then maybe you have magic." Atticus said.

"Atticus, that's ridiculous," Cherry replied. "There's no such thing as magic."

"You never know." Atticus said.

"I do..." Cherry replied. "It's impossible."

Atticus was about to sing about The Impossible.

"Are you going to sing?" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Atticus smirked.

"Please don't." Cherry begged.

"Oh, fine, but the impossible can become the possible..." Atticus advised.

Cherry rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"There's more trouble, I know some people that might need some help." Superman told Wonder Woman, referring to Green Lantern and Batman.

"I think I can help them with some help of my own." Wonder Woman said as she looked to Cherry.

Cherry smiled bashfully as she joined Wonder Woman's side. Of course, more and more strange forces invaded the town and more heroes tried to stop them. One of which looked like a cyborg.

"Who's that guy?" Cherry wondered.

"I don't know, I don't think I've seen him before." Atticus shrugged.

"Come on!" Wonder Woman told Cherry before running off.

Cherry nodded to her and then went to join her.

"Come on, we better keep fighting these things off." Superman told Atticus AKA Saiya Man.

Atticus nodded as he then went back into superhero mode and worked with Superman. Wonder Woman brought out her golden lasso for her advantage. Cherry soon thought back to what Atticus said and gave it a shot with magic to make her own superheroine outfit. To her surprise, she had her own magic deep inside of her as she soon changed in appearance as she had a gothic superhero look which became her own as it looked like something she would see in her dreams when she would rather be in the world of her dreams than in the world of reality where dreams get crushed and stomped on by others who would not understand.

* * *

"Amazing." Cherry said.

"You're gonna need a new name," Sayia Man told her. "Pick something you like."

"Hmm... I dunno..." Cherry hummed in thought before she thought of the first name that came into her head. "Lady Gothika?"

"Perfect." Saiya Man said.

Cherry smiled to him in thanks.

CRASH!

"Holy..." The Flash muttered once he saw what Wonder Woman could do.

Lady Gothika soon joined in the fun. Wonder Woman smiled to her before glaring and grunting as she fought against the strange forces.

"Hello, fellow heroes." Lady Gothika smirked as she began to fight on her own.

"Who are you?" Captain Marvel asked.

"I am Lady Gothika," Lady Gothika introduced herself. "The wielder of magic and fantasy."

"Wow." Captain Marvel said.

"Do you marvel at my excellence?" Lady Gothika smirked at her own lame pun.

"Oh, ha, ha." Captain Marvel smirked back.

"It's good to be back in the heat of war." Wonder Woman smiled to Superman and Green Lantern.

"Yeah, you better run!" Green Lantern mocked the fleeing strange forces.

"Why do I have a feeling that they're only retreating?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Can't be sure, but I know this," Batman replied. "They're not killing people, they're harvesting them."

"This isn't an isolated incident either," The Flash added. "It's happening all across the world."

"Whoa." Lady Gothika said.

"We're too late," The cyborg told them. " _He's_ here."

"Darkseid." Saiya Man said, now realizing why the first strange force said that name.

"I think I found their leader, and he looks ugly." Lady Gothika said once she saw a mecha robotic humanoid come out from the homing beacon.

"Aw, that's not very nice to s-" Sayia Man replied before taking a look himself. "Wowzers, that is brutal!"

"And he's coming this way!" Lady Gothika soon yelped. "What do we do?!"

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy?" Green Lantern asked.

"Lucky guess." Batman deadpanned.

"He doesn't look that tough." Superman scoffed.

"He does look gruesome, but he can't be that hard to beat." Saiya Man added.


	7. Chapter 7

Army planes soon came down to try to take down the villain, but of course, it would be of no use for them.

"Okay, so firing missiles at him are out, next?" Lady Gothika took note of that.

"Hmm..." Sayia Man hummed in thought as he tried to see what they could do to stop this evil force.

"Well, at least none of us are attacking them without a plan." Lady Gothika said.

"Too bad the same can't be said for the army." The Flash frowned.

"I have entered," The evil forced narrowed his beady red eyes to the others. "I am Death. I am... Darksied."

"Stand back, and peep the light show," Green Lantern smirked. "Green Lantern's got this!"

"I doubt that." Lady Gothika said.

The Green Lantern soon punched Darkseid with a fist only for it to shatter and he was punched right back against a tree and hit a building before falling on the ground to get beat up by the strange forces.

"Saw that coming." Lady Gothika said.

"Oh, do you have any bright ideas, Miss Doom and Gloom?" Sayia Man scoffed.

"I'm not sure how we can beat this guy," Lady Gothika said. "But there must be some way."

* * *

Shazam flew up to one strange force and threw it as Wonder Woman sliced it with her blade.

"That might work." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"Better than nothing." Sayia Man agreed.

Batman soon joined in with beating up the strange forces.

"Come on, you two!" Superman called out while using his laser vision.

Saiya Man soon added in his own attacks. Lady Gothika soon tried to do what she could do based on what she saw in fighting video games such as Mortal Kombat, and where it worked for her.

"That all you got?" Green Lantern scoffed as he slowly stood up before becoming a train to run the others over. "That's not all I got!"

"He's going to get himself hurt." Lady Gothika said.

"What else is new?" Sayia Man sighed about Green Lantern who seemed to be doing a lot worse than Lady Gothika thought she would do on her own.

Superman soon fought Darkseid only to be quickly fought back. Saiya Man soon flew straight at Darkseid and hit him with an uppercut. Darkseid flung back before grabbing Sayia Man like he was a toy and threw him on the ground with Superman.

"Thanks for the help." Superman told Sayia Man.

"No problem, sir." Sayia Man replied.

Lady Gothika soon tried her own magic against Darkseid. A giant mallet which looked like it came from a cartoon soon appeared and it began to whack on Darkseid like in a Whack-A-Mole game in a video game arcade.

"Creative." Wonder Woman nodded.

Lady Gothika smiled bashfully toward Wonder Woman. They soon heard the mallet being lifted. Darkseid glared and soon flung the mallet back.

Lady Gothika yelped and soon got rid of the mallet and breathed in relief. "Phew! I almost turned into a pancake."

A shadow was soon overshadowing her and where it was Darkseid.

"Okay, um, buddy?" Sayia Man smiled nervously. "Don't freak out."

"When do I ever freak out?" Lady Gothika smirked. "I mean, I'm not scared of that hideous, ugly, scary, evil..." her voice soon faded as he looked nervous for her. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Saiya Man nodded.

"Heh..." Lady Gothika smiled nervously. "Hey, uh, I was just kidding... You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?"

Darkseid soon slapped her, sending her flying into a lamp post.

"Okay, I guess you would!" Lady Gothika cried out in pain and crashed.

Saiya Man soon looked like he was going to lose it as his best friend was hurt. Darkseid soon came to hit Sayia Man next.

"Get away from me, you **JERK!** " Sayia Man glared as he decided to make Darkseid pay for such insolence.

Crystal spikes started to rise from the ground.

"Uh-oh..." Lady Gothika muttered as she saw that.

More crystal spikes started to appear towards Darkseid. Darkseid looked down to the crystals and soon stomped on them to get rid of them, but they didn't seem to shatter and where more of them appeared everywhere.

"You hurt my sister..." Sayia Man snarled.

The crystals started to turn dark as they came closer to Darkseid.

"Incredible," Batman commented. "He seems unable to overpower the dark crystals that Sayia Man has somehow formed."

The crystals began to cut through everything.

"Ugh... I'm not through with you," Green Lantern grunted before he saw the crystals. "What the hell?!"

"I think those crystals are connected to Saiya Man's emotions." The cyborg said.

"Hmm... He did tell me he wasn't a normal boy," Superman replied. "I wonder if that could be genetic."

"What are his parents like?" Batman asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sayia Man doesn't have parents," Lady Gothika shrugged. "The only parents he's come close to knowing were mine."

"Yes, finally, his crystal powers have finally been unlocked." An evil male voice smirked.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Green Lantern asked the others.

The others nodded before they turned to see a shadowy figure.

"Who's that?" Lady Gothika asked.

"I'm not sure myself..." Wonder Woman muttered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The Flash asked. "Are you working with Darkseid?"

"No, and as for I am, well, in this world, I may appear, but I'm the unicorn king and trust me, it's more menacing than cute," The figure said before revealing a strong man. "I am King Sombra! And I am this young man's uncle after saving him from dying when he was born premature."

"He never told me about that..." Lady Gothika whispered.

"Ah, yes, you..." King Sombra glared down to her. "You got in the way of my plans. Thanks to you, he lost focus on what he was destined to do at birth and instead found friendship in you, you must be destroyed!"

"Would you like to say that a little louder?" Cherry smirked. "I don't think he heard you."

King Sombra soon grabbed her by her collar and yanked her up.

"Sayia Man, help me!" Lady Gothika cried out.

Saiya Man soon looked up and where the crystals started to make their way to King Sombra.

"Uh, you might wanna watch your back, Sombra, sir." Lady Gothika warned.

King Sombra looked at the crystals and soon put Lady Gothika back on the ground, knowing that his nephew's anger was towards anyone that would hurt her. Lady Gothika stood beside Sayia Man with a smirk.

"Uncle or not, don't hurt my friends." Sayia Man sneered.

Darkseid was about to attack Saiya Man from behind.

"All right, I'll just run along then." King Sombra smirked.

Sayia Man firmly glared to his uncle, even if they were family, he wasn't fond of him trying to make him be the heir to his throne for evil.

"By the way, Darkseid is about to attack you from behind." King Sombra said.

Sayia Man sharply turned to see that that was true. Darkseid soon began to tackle Sayia Man to fight against him before a crystal soon plunged through him.

"Ooh..." The others winced slightly.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Sayia Man glared at Darkseid.

More crystals soon plunged through Darkseid and where he was now lifeless. Lady Gothika turned away and Batman soon held her as this seemed to gruesome even for her.

Sayia Man soon checked on Darkseid and he didn't seem to be moving or anything at all. "I think I just killed somebody..." he muttered to himself in slight horror.

The crystals began to continue to appear and were now destroying while crystallizing everything as Saiya Man was too in shock to be able to control them. "Hmm..." he hummed to himself as he swayed his hand around and the crystals seemed to go with him. "Hm!"

* * *

"Is this good or bad?" Superman asked.

The crystals began to even turn people into crystal statues after killing them.

"Okay, that's not so good." Wonder Woman commented.

"I CAN'T STOP!" Sayia Man told her.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Lady Gothika replied. " **DAMMIT, MAN, PEOPLE ARE DYING!** "

"Okay, okay, I'll try to calm down!" Sayia Man told her.

" **YOU BETTER!** " Lady Gothika told him.

"Okay, I will!" Sayia Man replied nervously.

" **BOY, I WILL SMACK FIFTY SHADES OF SHIT OUT OF YOU IF I HAVE TO!** " Lady Gothika glared.

"Okay, okay!" Saiya Man told her before calming himself down.

" **I WILL-** " Lady Gothika began until Wonder Woman came up behind her and covered her mouth while lifting up the girl in her arm which made her muffle.

The crystals began to disappear and where everything was returned to normal, except for Darkseid being dead.

"Well, the bad guy's dead, anyone else know what to do next?" Lady Gothika asked.

"I think the next day will have our answer." Wonder Woman said.

"Where do you two sleep?" Batman asked Lady Gothika and Sayia Man.

"For me, I sleep with my parents." Lady Gothika said.

"And as for me, I just sleep wherever I can find a place to stay." Saiya Man said.

"Maybe you should both go home and we'll meet back tomorrow?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"All right." Lady Gothika agreed before frowning to Saiya Man as she knew he didn't have a true home or a family to go to. She then stopped to think about something as they all split up for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Atticus was soon kicking down the stones of the sidewalk as he walked Cherry home for the night, and where Cherry had a surprise for her best friend the next day.

"Well, here we are," Atticus said to Cherry. "I'll see ya later, good night."

"Uh, good night, Atticus." Cherry replied as she tried not to show any weakness for him as she wanted to save it for later.

"Night, Cherry." Atticus said as he now left to stay at the house he mentioned to her from earlier.

Cherry watched him go before she went to her own home.

Bud and Michelle were going over photo albums with the cops since Cherry was 'lost'.

"Cherry's always been the creative type, I mean, she's been wearing her glasses since she was three," Michelle said emotionally. "There she is even drawing in her crib."

"Mom? Dad?" Cherry spoke up.

"Cherry!" Bud and Michelle ran toward their daughter and hugged her.

"Well, I guess our work here is done," One cop told the other. "Let's get some donuts."

"Okay." The other cop agreed.

The officers soon left and let the Butler family put their minds at ease.

"Mom, Dad, I can't breathe!" Cherry gasped until they let go of her and she then caught her breath. "Phew! Thanks..."

"Where have you been?" Bud asked.

"Um... I'm actually in bed, you are too, because this is a dreeeeam..." Cherry swished her arms to fool her parents before she soon saw that they weren't falling for that. "Not working, huh?" She then asked.

"Nope." Michelle replied firmly.

"You fooled me for a minute." Bud replied.

" **BUD!** " Michelle snapped.

"I don't wanna hurt her self-esteem..." Bud replied.

"Okay, uh, you two discuss that, and I'll see you at breakfast..." Cherry smiled nervously as it looked like her parents were going to have a random argument which would go nowhere.

"Oh, no, you don't, young lady." Bud said.

Cherry froze since her father was almost never firm with her. "Daddy...?!"

"We'll discuss your punishment later." Bud said.

"Now get some sleep." Michelle added.

"Yes, Mom and Dad..." Cherry replied before going up to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day soon came.

"All right, this is it," Cherry told herself once she sat up in her bed. "Time to make things right with Atticus." She soon left her home before becoming Lady Gothika to go speak with a certain Man of Steel. Luckily, Bud and Michelle were still asleep right now.

Lady Gothika looked all around. "Superman? Here, Superman..."

"Yes?" Superman asked as he arrived.

"Do you have the adoption forms signed?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Right here," Superman replied. "All set to go."

"All right, signed, sealed, and delivered." Lady Gothika approved.

"Yep." Superman nodded.

"Thanks, Superman," Lady Gothika replied. "I know Sayia Man would appreciate this."

"No problem, and I think I might have found him, but you're not going to like where he is." Superman said.

"Try me." Lady Gothika said after a sharp sigh.

"Well, I saw the police take him away as his alter ego to an orphanage," Superman said. "But not the happy kind."

"Orphanage..." Lady Gothika winced.

"Surely you've known..." Superman told her. "I mean, doesn't he talk to you about his life?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it very much," Lady Gothika replied. "He says he feels safe with us, but still feels like he needs something more in his life than staying with us like as my brother."

"Alright then, I'll have to adopt him both ways," Superman said. "One as my alter ego so then people don't get suspicious and another as myself."

"So then everyone will think that Saiya Man and Atticus aren't the same person." Lady Gothika smiled.

"Right..." Superman agreed. "You're a pretty smart kid."

"Eh, I'm not that smart," Lady Gothika smirked. "Though I did make the Dean's List in school and I've had perfect attendance for a while now."

"And as for Atticus?" Superman asked.

"Do you watch high school football?" Lady Gothika asked back.

"Yeah?" Superman nodded.

"Well, he's the star quarterback." Lady Gothika smirked.

"So, he does go to school with you?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that into sports, but it's fun to watch him beat the crap out of the other teams," Lady Gothika giggled. "He sends the opposing team players flying left and right."

"I'll have to see that when I can." Superman chuckled.

"Of course, sir, you're his dad after all," Lady Gothika replied, referring to the adoption. "Well, we better go to the orphanage so then Atticus can meet his new father."

"Right... Do you know the way?" Superman replied.

"Come with me." Lady Gothika nodded to the Man of Steel respectively.

* * *

The two of them soon went off to the orphanage and where once they found a safe place to change back to their alter egos, they soon came into the building. Cherry gestured for the man to follow her as she knew exactly where to go. Once inside, they went to see the owner of the orphanage.

A woman was writing on papers before she looked up to see that she had company and she cleared her throat while sitting up straight. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to adopt someone named Atticus Fudo." Superman's alter ego named Clark Kent said as he showed the adoption forms he signed.

"Hmm... Let's see here..." The woman hummed as she took a look at the forms. "Yes, I see... Atticus Fudo's been here so long, I'm surprised someone's actually come to adopt him."

"Why wouldn't anyone want to adopt him?" Clark Kent asked.

"It's a mystery myself, I usually have couples come and meet the kids they wish to adopt, I guess he's not a very social type..." The woman replied before getting out of her chair and walking them toward where to find Atticus. "He always goes outside and sometimes spends the nights away... He's a very strange boy."

They soon found him doing push-ups while reading a book.

"Atticus, you have a visitor who wishes to... Adopt." The woman told Atticus.

"Are you gonna keep a timer on this one, Tiffany?" Atticus asked like it was a regular boring thing now.

"Yes, I've already held my breath," The woman replied with a slight smirk since this was almost a routine for both of them and Atticus wouldn't be adopted, but this time would be different. "All right, Mr. Kent, you've got one hour."

"Thank you, ma'am." The disguised superhero nodded.

"Atticus, this is your possible father, Clark Kent, go ahead and bond." Tiffany told the two before leaving them alone.

"So, do you like to wrestle?" Clark asked Atticus.

"Yeah... But..." Atticus replied.

"But what?" Clark asked.

"I might hurt someone..." Atticus explained. "Besides, some kids think I'm a freak because of how strong I am."

"Try me and see if I'll get hurt." Clark challenged.

Atticus looked up at him. "I don't wanna hurt you, sir."

"Don't worry, you shouldn't be able to." Clark reassured.

"Okay..." Atticus shrugged and soon tackled him down with all his might.

The two of them began to wrestle and where to Atticus's surprise, Clark was able to handle his strength. Clark smirked to Atticus. Atticus was surprised, but soon returned focus and began to wrestle him. Cherry waited outside for them, playing a game of Chess by herself to occupy her time and intelligence.

* * *

And where an hour later, Tiffany went into the room and found Atticus and Clark getting along.

"So, Mr. Kent, what do you think of Atticus?" Tiffany asked, expecting yet another rejection only to be surprised.

"Wrap him up, I'll take him." Clark smiled proudly.

"Does this mean that you'll really adopt him?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course I will," Clark smiled. "He'll be a wonderful addition to my residence."

"All right then... Sign these." Tiffany replied, handing special forms to make it official as she accepted the adoption papers.

Cherry sat on one bed while Atticus packed his things up in his room in the orphanage.

"I'm so happy that I'm finally getting adopted." Atticus smiled as he continued to packing.

"I thought I could help make your day." Cherry replied.

"You did this?" Atticus asked her.

"Eh, you're like a brother to me." Cherry shrugged modestly.

"Well, thanks." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I thought living with Mr. Kent would make you happy." Cherry replied.

Atticus smirked as he came to her with open arms.

"Don't you dare touch me, don't you dare touch me, **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!** " Cherry told him only to be hugged against her will. "Augh, my sentimental feelings for you..."

* * *

After a while, Atticus went back to packing. Cherry waited for Atticus as she randomly wrote in her notebook.

"Whatcha writing?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing." Cherry lied as she didn't like people to read her work since a lot of people thought she was weird and a loner.

"Come on, tell me." Atticus smiled as he finished packing.

Cherry sighed as she decided to tell him to get it over with. "It's about these twin orphans... They find out that they're the Chosen Ones and they go to a magical school... It's kinda like Harry Potter."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Nah, it's kinda lame..." Cherry replied with a shrug as she went back to writing her story. "A lot of people make fun of me when you're not around, they think I'm just a loner."

"If they make fun of you again I'll send them to the moon with a knuckle sandwich." Atticus said.

Cherry snickered slightly to that as she kept writing until he would be all done.

"Come on, let me read it..." Atticus reached.

"You're weird." Cherry muttered.

"Come on, please?" Atticus begged. "I'm already done packing."

Cherry rolled her eyes and handed her notebook for Atticus to read her draft of short stories based on dreams she had to make her own novel series out of someday. As Atticus read the stories, he was amazed at how creative they were.

Cherry soon looked all around the room. "Ya think you're ever gonna miss this place?"

"Are you kidding me?" Atticus said. "I'm glad to be leaving this place."

"Yeah, I guess I can see why..." Cherry replied before she hoisted herself off of a bed. "So, if everything's packed, let's go meet your new dad. Are you gonna call him 'Dad'?"

"Yeah, I'm going to start calling him Dad," Atticus smiled. "I never thought I'd ever say that word with a smile."

Cherry and Atticus left the room and went to go see Clark as he waited for them.

"Your new son is ready for you." Cherry told Clark.

"You need help with your luggage?" Clark asked Atticus.

"Only if you want, but I got most of it." Atticus smiled.

"Please, consider it my greatest honor... Son." Clark smiled back.

Atticus smiled warmly back to his adoptive father. Clark took Atticus home with him and a few of the other orphans said goodbye to Atticus since he was now adopted.

"I guess I'll go home now." Cherry said, deciding to let Clark and Atticus get settled into their new lives together.

"See you at the ceremony." Clark whispered at Cherry.

Cherry nodded and saluted him slightly before going home. Clark and Atticus soon went to Clark's home.

* * *

Cherry soon snuck back home, and where luckily she was able to get back inside without waking her parents.

"Shell, did you hear that?" Bud muttered as he sat up in his bed, hearing the front door open and close.

"Oh, Bud, Cherry's probably just using her bathroom before breakfast..." Michelle muttered groggily before falling back asleep.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bud agreed with his wife before going back to sleep with her.

Cherry jumped over the gap which was her parents' shut bedroom door and she then went to her own room and slid into bed. "Whew!" She whispered to herself out of relief.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home," Clark told Atticus as he unlocked and opened the front door. "It might not be much, but it's your home now too."

"It looks great." Atticus smiled.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Clark smiled back.

"I do, and I know which superhero you are, Dad." Atticus smirked as he opened up his adoptive father's shirt.

"Very clever," Clark replied. "Your friend told me you were quite the detective."

"Yep, I sure am, but I could see your superhero outfit with my x-ray vision." Atticus smiled.

"Very impressive, Atticus." Clark smiled back.

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus replied.

"Would you like anything special for dinner for your first night?" Clark offered.

"Steak with some broccoli and spinach." Atticus requested.

"Sounds good to me." Clark smiled back.

Atticus then went into the spare room and decided to get settled into his new home, and where he soon unpacked at super-speed. Clark decided to have dinner taken care of for him and Atticus. Atticus smiled as he looked around the room as he got it just the way he liked it, and where he soon heard some weights being dropped in front of his room.

"Your friend's told me so much, I feel like I've known you all your life, which kinda fits now." Clark chuckled to Atticus.

"Whoa!" Atticus smiled. "Thanks for the weights, Dad."

"You're most welcome, son." Clark smiled back.

Atticus soon lifted the weights and bent one of them into a loop for the fun of it.

Clark chuckled. "I'll go check on dinner, you go have fun."

"Thanks again!" Atticus smiled. "Maybe we can practice with each other later."

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you like last time." Clark smirked.

"Same to you then." Atticus smirked back.

Clark soon got dinner ready and even added in his own heat vision.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus said quietly as he finished up getting settled in and did his work-outs to pass the time.

* * *

And where a few minutes later, the food was ready.

"Atticus, dinner!" Clark called out.

Atticus smiled and zipped over so he could sit down and eat with his new father.

"I hope you like it." Clark smiled back to Atticus as he served the boy.

"Mm... Smells delicious," Atticus smiled before smirking playfully. "You used your heat vision, didn't you?"

"I wanted it to be done as soon as possible," Clark chuckled. "You must be hungry after your long ride over here."

"Well, I was pretty hungry..." Atticus admitted. "Plus this food actually does look edible."

"Unlike the orphanage food?" Clark guessed.

Atticus shuddered in disgusted memory of the food that he had to eat. "Thank goodness for Cherry inviting me over some nights."

After finishing off their dinner and putting the dishes away, it was now time for them to bond again with some strength.

"You ready?" Clark asked.

"I'm ready, old man." Atticus teased with a smirk.

"Oh, you are so going down." Clark smirked back as he took off his clothes to show his superhero outfit.

Atticus laughed as he then smirked back, getting into a fighting stance.

"Better get into your hero mode." Superman smirked.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" Atticus smirked as he then changed into his Sayia Man costume.

"Yeah, but no helmet this time." Superman replied.

"You're right; no need to keep my identity a secret from you." Saiya Man smirked as he took off his helmet and placed it on the ground.

The two smirked to each other as they decided to fight each other, but not in an evil way with enemy against enemy like they did last night. The two of them were now only doing this out of fun.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Butler house..._**

"All right, Cherry, we're going to discuss your-" Bud said firmly before looking to see his daughter cooking dinner. "Punishment...?"

"Would you guys like some pork chops and fried potatoes?" Cherry offered as a bribe, knowing how easily distracted her father was with food.

"Aw, my favorite potatoes..." Bud smiled.

"And your Tabasco sauce." Cherry smiled back.

"Mm..." Bud smiled hungrily and excitedly.

"Bud, did you talk to Cherry yet?" Michelle asked her husband.

"Yeah, she made food for us!" Bud smiled as he lost his train of thought.

Michelle simply anime fell as she should have seen that coming. Cherry then served her parents.

"Don't think just because you're giving us food that we'll forget your punishment." Michelle told Cherry.

"What punishment?" Bud asked which made Michelle face-palm.

"Okay, maybe this made one of us forget." Michelle said.

"Forget what?" Bud asked.

"Our daughter went out last night!" Michelle reminded.

"Aw, Shell, do you have to yell at her?" Bud pouted. "She's just a little girl."

"But she was... And we were supposed to..." Michelle stammered.

Bud and Cherry looked to the woman curiously to see what she would say or do next.

"Fine, you're not grounded." Michelle said to Cherry.

Cherry smirked innocently as she ate with her parents. It seemed like everything was now good. Bud and Michelle talked about their plans for the day which often had Cherry home alone for the day, not that she didn't really mind, and where Atticus/Saiya Man and Clark/Superman continued their strength test.

* * *

"Not bad, my boy, not bad at all." Clark approved.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you." Atticus smiled innocently.

"And you were right." Clark smirked before getting him into a headlock.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed.

"Noogie time." Clark smirked as he began to mess with his adopted son's hair.

Atticus laughed. "Aw, come on, you're my dad now!"

"Yeah, and sometimes they mess up their son's hair." Clark smirked.

"Oh... Okay." Atticus shrugged with a smirk back.

Clark and Atticus then laughed together as they had a lot of fun as father and son, and they soon got back inside after their strength test.

"So nice to be in another house without it being a holiday." Atticus smiled.

"I guess you usually did that?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, it was normally a thing for the orphanage to have someone host for us on Christmas or Thanksgiving to be a guest in their home." Atticus explained.

"And let me guess, you usually chose Cherry's house?" Clark guessed.

"Yeah, normally," Atticus smiled bashfully. "I'm surprised even though she said 'Whatever', she didn't seem to mind."

"That might have been her way of saying sure or yes." Clark smiled back.

"Yeah, Cherry's a complicated person sometimes, especially when you just meet her for the first time." Atticus admitted.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Clark said.

Atticus chuckled to that about his more or less only friend. "So, um, when do we meet up about Darkseid?" he then asked. "Because after what happened last night, I thought there would be like some celebration at sometime."

"We'll check on with the others in a moment, I want you to get settled into your new home." Clark replied, ruffling up his dark brown hair.

"That's kind of you." Atticus beamed.

"No problem, kiddo." Clark smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he really loved this so far. "May I use your phone?"

"It's your phone too, go right ahead." Clark allowed.

Atticus soon decided to call Cherry and once he heard her voice, he thanked her several times.

* * *

"You're welcome, Super Nerd." Cherry teased as she was getting a snack from the fridge since she felt hungry again.

"So, did your parents ground you?" Atticus asked.

"Nah, I made breakfast and Dad totally forgot what was going on, he's like putty in my hands." Cherry smirked.

"And as for your mom?" Atticus smirked back.

"I think she gave up because of how impossible my dad is." Cherry smirked.

"Smart thinking, using your cooking skills to subdue your dad." Atticus said.

"I'm a smart girl," Cherry smirked. "And you're a brainiac."

"Oh, so you being smart is cool, but me being smart is lame?" Atticus asked.

Cherry snickered and laughed. "Sorry~"

"Oh, brother." Atticus sighed with a smile.

Cherry then put a plate of nuggets in the microwave. "So, are we gonna meet later with the others?" She then asked. "I'd hate to interrupt your bonding with your new dad."

"Yeah, we're going to meet later." Atticus said.

"Will I have enough time for chicken nuggets?" Cherry asked.

"I think so." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'm starving right now, I'll try to make it though." Cherry replied.

"For your sake, I hope so too." Atticus agreed, knowing that if Cherry didn't get food when she wanted it, she tended to get rather fidgety and cranky.

"Well, I'll see you at the ceremony then." Cherry said before hanging up.

Atticus hung up himself with a small smile. "Cherry... She always surprises me with her acts of random kindness."

* * *

A few hours later, the heroes soon all met up.

Lady Gothika stretched and adjusted herself. "These spandex are gonna take a lot of getting used to."

"You will soon enough." Wonder Woman promised.

"How long will this take?" Lady Gothika asked.

"You'll see, Gothika, you'll see." Wonder Woman replied.

"Oh, boy..." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes slightly with a sigh.

Soon enough, the ceremony started. Lady Gothika and Sayia Man gave small smiles to each other as they joined in on the ceremony, and where everyone was there and nothing could possibly go wrong now.

Lady Gothika looked around and shrugged. "Okay, I'll say it, nothing can go wrong now."

* * *

Everyone enjoyed themselves. Superman and Sayia Man smiled to each other as they felt so happy to be in each other's lives.

"There should be a group for all heroes to meet up and plan future plans with each other... Almost like a League..." Lady Gothika replied.

"Yeah, like a League to show that we bring Justice to those against." Sayia Man agreed.

"Like a Justice League." Saiya Man and Lady Gothika smiled to each other.

"I like the way these kids think." The Flash agreed.

"The Justice League." Superman nodded.

"What a wonderful idea." Wonder Woman approved.

And from then on, they would all be known as the Justice League.

"The Justice League, I like that name." Shazam smiled.

"Same here." Sayia Man agreed.

"And you kids proved us about you being more than just kids." Wonder Woman added as the young cyborg was coming along to see if he could join the Justice League.

"And we just know that the two of us will need some training to do with our new powers." Lady Gothika said, referring to herself and Saiya Man.

"Nice to see you accepting of your powers, Gothy," Sayia Man smiled. "I expected you to hate it."

"How could I hate my creative powers?" Lady Gothika asked.

Sayia Man smiled to her.

"Wait for me," The cyborg told them. "I wish to join you."

"Join us?" Batman asked him.

"If you'll let me," The cyborg replied. "I promise you won't be sorry."

'We could use some more members.' Saiya Man thought to himself.

"What do you wish to call yourself then?" Green Lantern asked.

"Cyborg." The cyborg replied.

"Fitting." Lady Gothika muttered dryly.

"Perfect." Saiya Man said.

"Welcome to the Justice League, Cyborg," Lady Gothika told him. "We will bring justice to the world all together as superheroes and the whole world will accept us as their saviors." And where she was right, but Darkseid wasn't the only one they would fight.

The End


End file.
